Emma Hickoc's Official Posts
This is most recent to oldest (being updated) Emma HickoxpostedtoChristina Perasso Chris! I'm so happy you're back on! Any news, any food, any water? 2 minutes ago Emma HickoxpostedtoJennifer Myer Jen - I just wanted to apologize. I had no right getting in your business and judging. I think my nerves are shot from this whole thing, especially not hearing from Christina in so long, and I wanted to take it out on someone. Anyway, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. 8 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Aw honey, it's ok. I'm the one who should apologize. Been under so much pressure. And this horrible thing with Chris has us all on edge. Let's forget about it. 5 minutes ago Emma Hickoxposted toJennifer Myer Hi Jennifer, we met a while back. Look, I'm not trying to make any judgements – I just feel like Christina's going through a nightmare here and we're hearing a lot about your wedding... I know it's really important to you but just asking you if perhaps you could take it down just a notch. 32 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Um, Emma, really? You're NOT JUDGING? Sure sounds like it to me. Y'know unlike some people I'm actually a part of Christina's life, so maybe you should step off. And BTW I'm there for her, there's just nothing I can do right now. 28 minutes ago Emma Hickox Ok ok ok. Jen I'm not trying to get into it with you. I said what I wanted to say, now you can do what you're gonna do anyway. I just know that sometimes I can get so wrapped up in something that I can't see how I'm coming off or anything... 25 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Y'know what Emma, I always heard what a goody too shoes you were but wow this is really too much. Why don't you take your PATRONIZING GARBAGE back to Portland, put on some Birkenstocks and drink some Chai or whatever they do there, and I'll be here for Christina. 21 minutes ago Emma Hickox Ok Jen. I'm not going to go there. You just keep focusing on the most important thing in your life - YOU. 16 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Oh WHATEVER. Don't pull that miss manners crap with me Emma - "OOO I'm SOOO NICE" it's called PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE and you're the master. I say what I think, I don't hide behind a fake prissy personality. Try being REAL for ONCE. 11 minutes ago Emma Hickox Y'know Jen the nice thing about people like you is I don't have to say anything at all, you do all the work showing everyone what kind of person you are. 2 minutes ago Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso What is happening - don't understand... Is Christina's kidnapper doing this to her page? Has anyone heard from her? 57 minutes ago Cathy Perasso Nothing Emma, I haven't heard a single thing since last night. Hate this. Christina honey if you can see this hang in there... Can whoever is doing this control the internet... how is that possible? 55 minutes ago Emma Hickox posted to Christina Perasso When I feel totally lost I always think about the people who care about me, the people who want the best for me. There are so many people who love you and are rooting for you. Don’t lose hope.7-29-11 11:13pm Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso When you get out of there we are going to hit this bar in town that my cousin took me to last year – they have air hockey – remember we used to play that at the arcade when we were kids? Try to stay positive Christina. It’s hard now I know. Going to get you out of there. 35 seconds ago Emma (on her wall) Hey everyone, Christina seems really down, so when she comes back online let's try to cheer her up with a kind word. I know it goes without saying, you have all been so supportive... 16 minutes ago Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Christina I hear the desperation in your voice. I know this is the scariest thing you’ve ever had to deal with but you’ve got to stop, breath, and focus on staying strong. We will get you out of there. Believe in yourself, you can do this. 2 hours ago Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Wow--just WOW! What an incredible way to work together! At least we know where she is NOT now. An incredible break! 16 hours ago Emma commented on Christina's status Christina, are you ok? Really had us worrying... yes, it does seem like you're offline for longer and longer periods... 23 hours ago (this is where it changes to hours, someone can go back later and fix it :) ) Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Christina where are you at? Is everything ok? You haven't been on in a while... Yesterday at 2:03pm Emma Hickox(on her own wall) Hey everyone, I know you're probably following what's been happening, but for those who don't know, today the police made a move, we thought Christina was going to be freed... but whoever is doing this was one step ahead. We have to work harder to figure this out. No easy answers... Yesterday at 11:57am Emma commented on her post to Christina Stay strong Chris - and don't worry about your mom, there are tons of police over there now, she's fine. Yesterday at 11:10am Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso How did they get that music box? What does it mean? I remember it from when we were kids... Yesterday at 11:08am Emma commented on Christina's status I just talked to your mom--she's fine. What happened??? Yesterday at 10:12am Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Whoa. Christina, are you okay? Are you online? Wednesday at 10:24pm Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Do you think the whole reason your email was taken over was to lead us all to the yourfriendsaremyfriends site? Were we meant to find that video and that manifesto all along? Wednesday at 7:02pm Emma commented on Christina's status Whew. I'm glad you're back--every time you're not on the page it seems like forever. Wednesday at 10:10am Emma commented on her own wall post to Christina I know... I don't get it. But I mean a lot of people had boxes like that, maybe it's just a coincidence? I don't know. Try not to think about it too much right now, we'll figure it out. We'll figure this whole thing out and get you home. Wednesday at 6:43am Emma Hickoxposted toChristina Perasso Good morning Christina!! Hope you're hanging in there, thinking of you, and we're working as hard as we can to get you out of there. Wednesday at 6:41am Emma posted to Christina CHRIS??!!! Are you there? Never been offline this long... what do you guys think is going on??? Starting to get worried... Tuesday at 12:30pm Emma commented on Cathy Perasso's wall post to Christina Try to stay calm Mrs. Perasso, her internet has ben cutting in and out, I'm sure she's ok... Tuesday at 11:33am Emma commented on Christina's status Hang tough Chris. I'm sure whoever is doing this will bring you food soon Emma posted to Christina Christina are you there? Maybe her internet cut out again. Emma commented on her own wall post to Christina Ok Christina, stay strong. Going to get you out of there. Tuesday at 7:05am Emma Hickox posted to Christina Perasso In town – I cancelled my business meetings. I had my brother go help your mom learn how to use her computer. She wants to talk to you. I am trying to retrace your last few days. Are you remembering anything? Emma Hickox commented on Christina Perasso's status Get some rest Chris, we're all thinking of you... going to get you out of there July 25 at 9:50pm Emma Hickox commented on Christina Perasso's status Hang in there Christina!! Don't lose hope. July 25 at 8:57pm Emma Hickox posted to Christina Perasso Hang in there Christina! We're all trying to figure this thing out! July 25 at 7:22pm Emma Hickox commented on Christina Perasso's status Try to be strong Christina. We're all doing everything we can. Police are on the job, and we're all doing our best too. Stay positive. You can do this. July 25 at 5:44pm Emma Hickox commented on Blessing Tualega Sasagi's post to Christina Perasso Where is she. It's been like an hour July 25 at 4:52pm Emma Hickoxposted to Christina Perasso Chris are you OK? Haven't heard from you in a while. I know your connection is on and off but please let us know you're ok, getting a little worried July 25 at 4:51pm Emma Hickox commented on her post to Christina Perasso It's been a while, we lost contact - came to town on business and hoping to reconnect, and then this happens... we have to find her!!! July 25 at 1:37pm Emma Hickox posted to Christina Perasso Christina are you doing OK? I'm looking at all of the photos you posted. Seems pretty clear you were at that coffee shop a few days ago. Seeing if there's any other clues here... July 25 at 2:20pm Guys, guys, guys - I am helping Christina, I was just over at her moms trying to calm her down. Chris and I go way back to when we were kids, going to do everything I can to help her - you guys should too... July 25 at 1:23pm Just found out that next week's big meeting is with the client. Hello Seattle! July 24 at 7:11pm The hardest part of growing up is how sore you get after a night of dancing. Ouch. July 22 at 1:32pm I forgot to post this Sunday--but this was brunch. Yup. Total chocolate hangover a few hours later, but worth it! (picture of chocolate cups that look yummy) July 20 at 12:41pm Just signed up for Country line dancing classes. Yee-haw! July 20 at 11:05am Girls night out??? I vote for next Friday. July 11 at 10:44pm Heading to the dog park if anyone’s interested in joining. Got off work a little early...and want to take advantage of the weather! SOOO pretty out right now! July 12 at 4:15pm I've decided to take guitar lessons. Anyone willing to teach me? June 27 at 12:56pm Taking my pup out for a stroll June 22 at 12:43pm